L'amour dans son regard
by Karoline Tesla
Summary: Demain, Jane va se marier comme dans ses rêves. Sur la butte du lanceur de son terrain de baseball, son maillot des Red Sox sur le dos. Elle allait épouser l'homme qu'elle aimait depuis le lycée: Casey Jones. Mais ce soir, les choses pourraient bien changer. Une simple révélation qui risque de faire bien des dégats... Positif? Négatif? A vous de voir... :)


**Voilà une petite fiction pour vous faire patienter. Le prochain chapitre de "Meurtre, accusation et l'amour dans tout ça?" arrivera dans quelques jours. C'est une idée qui a germé après avoir vu l'engouement que vous avez eu pour ma scène rating M. :)**

**Les fans du Rizzles... Vous allez m'aimer j'en suis sûr... (enfin... On verra vos reviews^^)**

**Spécial dédicace à ma TonieC... (vive le S.p.R^^)**

**K. **

* * *

Il faisait sombre. La soirée était finie. Jane avait insisté pour raccompagner Maura. Il était hors de question que son amie rentre seule après la série d'agression qui avait ébranlé Boston. Durant tout le trajet, Jane parlait de son mariage comme elle l'avait rêvé enfant. Casey avait accepté de faire une cérémonie sur le terrain de Boston à la condition que le riz ne soit pas remplacé par des cacahuètes. L'accord avait était conclu. Maura avait grognait, elle refusait de porter un maillot des Red Sox, elle refusait de quitter son look glamour. Jane avait fini par lui offrir une dérogation à la condition qu'elle ne le dise à personne. Ce que la jeune inspecteur ignorait c'est que Maura avait réussi à trouver un compromis entre le glamour et le respect du rêve de Jane. Malheureusement au fond d'elle, elle était loin d'être aussi excité que Jane. Vous me direz, en même temps ce n'était pas elle qui allait se marier au séduisant lieutenant-colonel Jones.

Quand elles sortirent de la voiture, Maura traîna pour chercher ses clefs. Jane qui était appuyée contre la porte commençait à avoir froid dans sa petite robe de cocktail que Maura lui avait forcé de porter.

« - Bon, Maura, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Laisse tomber.

- Non, Maura, dis-moi. Murmura Jane en la fixant de ce regard dont elle seule avait le secret.

- Très bien, tu ne peux pas épouser, Casey.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Jane surprise. »

Maura n'osait pas regarder Jane qui attendait sa réponse. Elle fixait son amie avec instance sans dire un mot. La jeune légiste fini par prendre son courage à deux mains et embrassa Jane sans prévenir. Jane bien trop surprise par le geste de son amie ne bougea pas. Maura fini par s'écarter persuadé de recevoir une gifle monumentale de la part de son amie. Mais Jane semblait réaliser avec lenteur ce qui venait de se passer. Quand elle recroisa le regard de Maura quelque chose venait de changer dans le sien. Elle s'approcha et déposa avec timidité ses lèvres sur celle de Maura qui se sentait plus que soulagée. Elle approfondit le baiser tout en ouvrant la porte d'entrée. Il était maintenant hors de question que Jane s'en aille. La jeune détective entraîna Maura à l'intérieur et referma la porte d'un coup de pied. Maura laissa tomber son sac, envoya valser ses escarpins et sa veste hors de prix. Jane la plaqua contre le mur en plongeant son regard désireux dans le sien. La jeune légiste ne put s'empêcher de se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas fondre sous les baisers de son amie. Jane avait pris le contrôle de la situation, Maura était sous l'emprise, elle resserra son étreinte autour du cou de son amante pour l'embrasser. Elle voulait sentir contre elle le corps brûlant de désir de celle qu'elle aimait. Elle sentie sa robe glisser le long de son corps, elle en profita et entoura la taille de Jane de ses jambes. Elle était prisonnière de son désir, Jane devait l'être aussi à tout prix. Et ce ne fut pas manqué. Jane, retira ses chaussures, d'un geste du pied, resserra son étreinte autour du corps de Maura et parcouru les quelques mètres qui les séparait de la chambre d'amis. Pas le temps d'atteindre la chambre de Maura, la passion les dévorait déjà avec violence. Jane posa Maura sur les draps, assise à califourchon sur le bas-ventre de son amie, elle lui offrit un regard digne d'une tigresse. Maura l'attrapa par la nuque et l'attira contre elle. La belle détective embrassait chaque centimètre du corps nu de son amie, Maura se cambra emprise par son désir.

« - Embrasse-moi. Souffla Maura, la voix rempli de désir.

- C'est ce que je fais. Murmura Jane en l'embrassant sur le ventre. »

Maura l'attira contre elle et embrassa les lèvres de son amante avec animalité, elle voulait la sentir contre elle, en elle et pour en arriver là, il fallait qu'elle se débarrasse de ce qui la séparer de sa convoitise. Elle glissa une de ses jambes entre celles de Jane et retourna la situation, maintenant, elle avait le contrôle et ne comptait pas le lâcher de sitôt. Elle sentait toute la tension de son amie contre ses cuisses. Elle approcha ses lèvres à quelques millimètres du visage de Jane pendant que sa main glissait lentement vers l'intimité de sa prisonnière. Jane sentit la passion exploser en elle. Elle ravala un gémissement et plongea son visage contre l'épaule de Maura. Le désir était tel qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de planter ses ongles dans le flanc de son amie, les râles amoureux venaient se bousculer aux bords de ses lèvres alors qu'elle sentait Maura s'agiter en elle. Maura ne pu s'empêcher de sourire quand elle sentie les dents de son amie s'enfoncer dans les chairs de son épaule. Elle allait craquer, elle le savait, elle le sentait, ça lui plaisait. Jane savait que si elle ne faisait rien, elle allait succomber et Maura allait gagner. Elle déglutie avec douleur, glissa sa une main dans les cheveux de Maura pendant que l'autre venait lui retirer son soutien-gorge. Elle voulait jouer, elle n'allait pas gagner. Jane en était de moins en moins certaine mais il fallait prendre des risques en amour, non ?

La jeune détective plaqua Maura sur les draps, d'un geste habile et rapide elle laissa tomber le tissu sur le sol et se mit à embrasser la poitrine nue de son amie qui semblait être au bord de l'explosion. Jane plongea son regard dans celui de Maura, la passion qu'elles partageaient était plus que dévorante. Jane glissa lentement en elle sans la quitter du regard. Les yeux de Maura devinrent tout à coup aussi sombres qu'une nuit sans étoile. Elle venait de succomber, elle laissa échapper un gémissement de désapprobation qui fit sourire Jane. Elle ne voulait pas que ça se termine et la séduisante brune l'avait compris. Elle se pencha lentement sur son amie qui n'était plus capable de retenir ses gémissements amoureux. Ils venaient caresser l'oreille de Jane qui était avide ce son si désireux et tendre. Maura sentait le souffle chaud de son amie contre son cou.

« - J'ai faim de toi. »

La réaction fut immédiate. Maura s'agrippa au dos de Jane. Elle ne devait pas craquer plus, pas maintenant, elle se mordit le poing pour retenir les râles amoureux qui l'envahissaient. Elle voulait la sentir contre elle, elle voulait… Oui, elle voulait mais son corps venait d'exploser. C'était fini, Jane avait gagné. La belle blonde embrassa son amante dans le cou, sur les épaules avant de se laisser retomber sur les draps, épuisée par ce corps à corps passionné. Jane laissa glisser sa main le long du corps de Maura, elle l'embrassa sur le nombril et se laissa aller à côté de son amie. Leur regard était rempli d'amour et de respect. Ce qu'elles venaient de partager, c'était loin d'être du vent. C'était ce qu'elles attendaient. Ce qu'elles désiraient au plus profond d'elles. Maura vint replacer une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de Jane avant de lui prendre la main.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, maintenant ?

- Je sais pas. Murmura Jane en se blottissant contre elle. C'est vraiment un classique de coucher avec la demoiselle d'honneur, la veille du mariage ? »

Maura lui offrit un tendre sourire. Leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent. Leur cœur battait à l'unisson. Elles étaient heureuses et tellement bien, qu'elles se fichaient finalement bien pas mal de ce qui pourraient leur arriver. La belle blonde vint poser sa tête contre l'épaule de Jane avant de reprendre la discussion.

« - On devrait dormir, une longue journée nous attends, demain.

- Je crois que Frankie a raison, je suis pas faite pour le mariage.

- Pourtant tu te maries, demain.

- Je peux encore dire, non. Murmura Jane en l'embrassant dans les cheveux. »

Jane resserra son étreinte et toutes deux s'endormirent sur cette phrase remplie d'espoir. Demain était un autre jour et tout irait surement à merveille puisque quoi qu'il arrive, Maura savait que Jane l'aimait autant qu'elle l'aimait. Elle se réveilla en sursaut quand son téléphone sonna. Elle mit quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits. Elle regarda les alentours, la chambre était un véritable champ de bataille, des vêtements éparpillés sur le sol, des oreillers gênant qui avait fini à l'autre bout de la pièce. Maura laissa son regard s'aventurer sur la silhouette qui dormait à ses côtés. Elle eut un sourire triste avant de se concentrer sur son téléphone qui lui annoncé un message texte. Elle le déverrouilla.

De : Jane

_Merci, Maura, tu avais raison, la côte d'Azur, c'est merveilleux. Ta maison au bord de la mer c'est juste un véritable paradis. On ne pouvait pas rêver mieux. On se voit bientôt. Bisous from France.  
Jane.  
Ps : Embrasse Tommy de ma part._

Et oui, Jane avait épousé son Casey, la cérémonie avait été merveilleuse. La belle brune avait eu le droit au mariage de ses rêves avec l'amour de sa vie et si Maura était à cet instant, triste, elle ne devait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même. Si seulement, elle avait eu le courage de lui dire ce qu'elle pensait au plus profond d'elle.

**Flash-back :**

Jane attendait appuyée contre la porte que Maura trouve enfin ses clefs.

« - Come on, Maura, ça caille.

- Pardon. Dit-elle en sortant enfin les clefs. »

Elle était hésitante, elle devait lui dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Jane sentait que son amie lui cachait quelque chose et elle refusait de la laisser dans cet état.

« - Bon, Maura, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien.

- Maura ? S'indigna Jane.

- Rien, c'est juste que… Ça me fait tout drôle que tu te maries.

- Mais ça ne changera rien, entre nous. Je te le promets.

- Je sais, je suis tellement heureuse pour toi que je m'inquiète. Tu sais comment je suis.

- Oui, une des raisons pour lesquelles je suis fière de t'avoir comme amie. Je ne te lâcherai pas, même si je deviens madame Casey Jones… Ouf, ça fait bizarre.

- Vas falloir t'y habituer.

- C'est vrai. Mais, bref, ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu seras toujours quoi qu'il arrive ma meilleure amie. D'accord ?

- D'accord. Murmura Maura avec le sourire.

- Allez, passe une bonne nuit. On se voit, demain.

- Bonne nuit, à demain. »

Maura rentra chez elle et ferma la porte contre laquelle elle se laissa glisser. Assise à même le sol, elle se maudissait d'avoir était si faible. De l'autre côté de la porte, Jane posa sa main sur la porte, prête à frapper puis elle se résigna, traversa la cour et alla retrouver sa mère qui l'accueillait chez elle pour sa dernière nuit de jeune fille.

La jeune légiste attrapa son téléphone dans sa pochette et appela le premier numéro qui lui vint à l'esprit.

« - J'aurai besoin d'un partenaire pour une partie d'échec. »

**[Fin du Flash-Back]**

Elle prit son courage à deux mains et lui répondit avec tendresse comme une amie le ferait.

_Profite du soleil et de la mer et n'oublie pas d'aller dans le restaurant dont je t'ai parlé. Je t'ai fait mettre l'adresse sur la table du salon. Dis que tu viens de ma part, le patron te trouvera surement une place. Profite bien de ton mari. Je veux connaitre les moindres détails à ton retour... _

« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda une voix derrière elle.

- Jane nous a envoyé un message de Cannes.

- Dis-lui que je l'embrasse. Murmura-t-il avant de se recoucher. »

_… Tommy t'embrasse. Hâte de te revoir. Bisous.  
Maura.  
Ps : Attention aux méduses, elles sont voraces._

Elle reposa son téléphone et vint se blottir contre son amant. Il lui offrit ses bras comme refuge. Il l'embrassa tendrement et tous deux retournèrent dans le royaume de Morphée. Elle aimait Tommy maintenant, elle en était sûre mais jamais personne ne pourrait venir remplacer l'amour qu'elle avait pour Jane.

**« Il y a l'amour dans son regard, tout cet amour accumulé  
Et cette façon de dire encore "Je ne veux pas vous oublier" »**

* * *

**Alors? ça vous a plus? Je trouvais qu'il n'y avait pas assez de texte rating M pour R&I :)**

**Pour la citation à la fin... C'est une chanson d'une artiste que j'aime beaucoup. Annie Blanchard, "Le temps se perd" :) (j'écoutais ses chansons quand j'ai écrit le texte^^)**

**J'ai hâte de lire vos review. :)**

**A bientôt.**

**K.**


End file.
